theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
The End of Misery's
The End of Misery's is the fourth episode of Weirdsister College. It was Preceded by The Gargoyle, and followed by All That Jazz. Money worries abound and all the students are in trouble as the college tries to fund a new time-traveling project. Misery's cafe, the local hangout, is nearly shut down. Luckily Millie and the gang know what to do. Synopsis In the café Ben is having trouble remembering all of the orders. Elaine (his mum) is busy with the bills that are piling in. Ben brings over a cappachino over to Milly that he's forgotton. But it's actually Cas's (Milly must have ordered it for her then), and Cas tells her to "have a slurp." There is a crashing noise out the back - Ben has broken a plate. The Beetle is walking along with a long roll of paper, which is the expenses of the college. She is telling Professor Thunderblast that Starfinder is using up too much money on his experiments. At that time, he is actually doing an experiment ("some sort of time and motion study") and he blows up his room. Back in the café, Ben finds time to give Milly a free coffee, but she only gets a bit as they have to be in for curfew. They leave the café. Meanwhile, the Beetle is harassing Starfinder about him being the last of the big spenders. But he doesn't want to know, and goes out of a side door with Shakeshaft to Misery's. The Beetle follows them out into the street, but they walk off (for 10 o'clock at night it's very sunny!!). Hobbes arrives, and the Beetle takes out her pocket watch to check on the time. Hobbes stands there to watch Milly and Cas running down the street. Hobbes and Beetle go into the college, and the door seals behind them. Milly and Cas knock on the door, and the Beetle opens the little window in the door. Neither Milly or Cas has any change on them, so Cas tells the Beetle to take it out of her allowance. Milly tells her not to 'cos she is completely broke and can't pay her back. Cas says it's better than sleeping out in the cold, and Beetle lets them in. The next morning, Ethel is counting money for the household expenses. Milly doesn't have anything to feed Tabby with, and she doesn't have the money to pay for her share of the bills. Later, she can't afford breakfast in Misery's and won't accept any of Cas's food. Azmat suggests she get a job, so they all look through the paper for one. Cas and Milly leave Misery's to go and apply for the job. Meanwhile, Elaine recieves a serious-looking envelope. Milly goes into a Solicitor's office and blunders her way through an interview. The man there tells her to clean up a room as a test. Cas peers through the window watching her. Tim and Azmat turn up and tell Cas that Misery's is being closed down. Cas bangs on the window to try and get Milly's attention to tell her the news. Just as she hears Cas, she looks up and knocks over a ladder. Unfortunately, there was an open can of paint on top of the ladder which splats all over the man who has just walked into the room at the time (bad luck). Milly walks right through the window to the surprise of the evil man and she runs off with Cas. Tim and Azmat are starting a collection in the courtyard to save Misery's. Cas and Milly go to Misery's to give Elaine and Ben a hand with clearing up. While they are there, they try to think of a way to save Misery's. They discover that the Solicitors that Misery's pay the rent to is the one where Milly applied for her job. Milly, Cas and Ben go back to the Solicitors to try and find the café's files. Back at Weirdsister, the Beetle takes away Tim and Azmat's megaphone that they were using for the protest. Milly and Cas get rid of Ben so that Milly can do a cleaning up spell. But before she can finish it, Cas finds the files for Misery's café. It turns out that Misery's landlord is Veronica Dewdrop, the Beetle of Weirdsister College. Milly, Cas, Tim and Azmat all go to the Beetle's office to try and persuade her to give Misery's another chance - she refuses. They have half an hour to find £200. Luckily, they hit on Starfinder as a likely guy to provide it. Ben and Elaine wait for the Beetle to arrive. The gang drag Starfinder to Misery's to pay, but they get there to late and the Beetle has closed them down. However, all is not lost because Starfinder brings out his little pocket watch and unsequences time. The 200 pounds makes it to Misery's in time, and the café is saved. Suddenly Professor Shakeshaft (who Milly had grabbed on the way but had been forgotton in all the excitement) walks in and announces that they only have to pay £1 a year rent. In the end, Ben offers Milly a job in the café - she accepts. Category:Weirdsister College